Eyes On Me
by ChildOfDoom
Summary: She was simple, in a complicated way. She had all and nothing all at once. She was beautiful enough. And she hated herself for it. She was so strange... yet, he still wanted her.
1. Hell On Earth

Disclaimer: I don't own, so you don't sue. Also the song also does not belong to me. Its is "Behing these hazel eyes" by Kelly Clarkson.

* * *

Eyes On Me

Chapter 1: Hell On Earth.

* * *

She painted on the dark make-up with think strokes. Black eyeliner followed by eye shadow, fading into a dim, smoky gray, touching her eyebrows. She sighed at her reflection. Tugging at the corner of her uniform, she tried not to make a face. This was disgusting. The tight black tube top was barely letting her breath, and the short skirt, though allowing free movement, didn't feel all that comfortable. A stranger stared at her from the mirror. That couldn't possibly be her…

"You're on in five." A voice interrupted her thoughts of self-disgust. She walked over to the high-heeled boots in the corner. Zipping them up, she took a few chains and hung them around her waist. Spiked bracelets circled her wrists and a sword was strapped to her back. They were going for the sexy yet dangerous look. She walked back to the mirror and frowned at her reflection. She was such a fake. She pulled on her hair. The usually wavy curves were straightened to perfection, not one hair out of place. Held up into to half ponytails on each side of her face, it seemed somewhat childish, clashing with the seductive/dangerous look her out-fit gave off.

She cocked her head to the side, smiling widely at the mirror. The plastic smile. The one that got her such high tips. It even looked fake. She almost got fired a few times for being rude to the customers. If she did it again, she was gone. And as much as she wanted too, this was the only job she had at the time.

"One minute and you're on." The voice echoed down the hall. She sighed at her reflection one last time, before turning to the door and walking out. She passed by other girls running around backstage, trying to change among groups practicing and pushing. She was so lucky to have her own change room, no matter how small.

She got to the back of the stage, peeking at the audience from behind the curtain. Some faces were regulars, some were new. She looked to the stage. The performance was almost done. The last few beats of the song finished and the dancers froze in their last pose. The lights flashed off and back on in a few seconds, giving the dancers time to straighten up and catch their breath. The lights flashed back on and the applause exploded. The dancers smiled and waved, seemingly unaware that they barely had any clothes on, and that this was possibly the worst possible job. She shook her head and moved back as the tired dancers walked proudly behind the curtain. As soon as they were no longer in front of the audience, their smiles turned into scowls and screams went around of "Move!" or "Water!"

Soon, the place cleared up, and the announcement went on introducing the next performance. She wasn't nervous. She's done this all before. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. The first beats of her song floated from the speakers and her eyes snapped open.

The curtain moved back and she stood in the middle, a microphone planted in front of her mouth. She walked forward, confident. She knew this routine. It was the one she split with Sango. She was going to get tons of tips today…

"Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong"

She walked to center stage, head up high, singing the practiced lines. Her eyes closed, waiting. Moments later, someone was behind her. Sango's intro.

"Your arms around me tight  
everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing' could go wrong"

Arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back up against someone. Her eyes snapped open. She spun in the loose embrace, coming face to face with Sango. She gave an almost invisible nod and Sango's arms let go. She slid to the floor. Head down.

"Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on"

She fell back, legs together, arms spread about her form, same with her hair. They made this routine with two girls. Since this was a stripper club, mostly guys came, and since most guys came, girl on girl action was a huge hit. And, of course, Sango and her knew each other for long enough to be comfortable with this, even though both were straight.

"Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one"

Her head snapped to the side, eyes shut as she hit the right notes with her voice. Looking straight up, she arched her back, cursing the tight shirt mentally.

"Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes"

She sat up half way, her legs changing position to one up and one bend in half. She shook her head at Sango, emphasizing the words of the song. Her eyes definitely weren't hazel, but a brilliant blue. She shut them in case someone decided to check.

"I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life"

In a blink of an eye, she was up, walking closer to the edge of the stages. It helped that she took gymnastic classes when she was younger. She got to her destination. The striper poles. Oh how she hated this part…

"Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on"

The wrapped one leg around the pole, as her arms got a grip on it a bit higher. She pressed her chest to it, and arched her back, then moved back. It was a professional move, and she had enough practice to pull it off. Again it was Sango's part. And right on cue, someone was behind her. Sango's time to sing. She was almost done.

The music kept playing. And the routine went by smoothly enough. She slid down the pole, crawling to the side. The hated the outfits. Right now, she was giving a nice view of her ass to half the audience. She got to the right spot. Rolling from her crawling position onto her back, she lifted her legs up. One, two, three and- split, twist, open. Again. Cross legs. Down. Roll over. God, you'd think she was a dog. Legs apart. Slide hands up legs. Keep going. Up to your breasts. And to the sides. Head to the side. Look up. Arms up. Forward. Done!

The last notes of music ended, and they were in their final positions. The lights blinked of, and she relaxed for a second before straightening right before they blinked back on. The audience exploded with applause, and a few whistles and catcalls sounded throughout the place. They bowed. Has she mentioned she hated this top?

Walking offstage was probably the best part of the performance. It meant they were done. She didn't like the audience today. Something was off. Something big. Shrugging it off on her stressed nerves she waltzed back to her room. The sad thing? She couldn't even splash cold water on her face. Her make up was going to flow in black rivers down her face. Even worse? She still had to work as a waitress here today. Oh, how she hated this job.

* * *

Hi. New story.. I know, I know, I just wanted to make another one. This one is an Inu/Kag for sure. Don't like, don't read, but if you do, then review! ..Oh look, it rhymes..

Later.

Kira.


	2. Dreamer

* * *

Eyes On Me

Chapter 2: Dreamer.

* * *

She walked gracefully through the crowds of people, getting the orders and delivering them with accuracy. It was twelve. She had two more hours before she got off. The club worked till three, but she got off early. She had connections. May be it was in the wrong business, but it helped. Sort of. She sighed as she walked behind the counter to pick up another order.

"Kag, it's your turn to be a bartender." Someone called. She turned to look over her shoulder where Rin was waving at her. She half smiled in returned and took up a spot to the side. Less people usually sat there.

An hour rolled by and she was still on bartender duty. It sucked. She was good at mixing drinks and everything, but her legs hurt. The bad thing? She still had to study for exams as soon as she got home. Sad? Very much so. But what's a grade eleven girl to do? The obvious answer. Work as a stripper/singer. Not what most girls have in mind for first work experience, but it's a job. And it pays. Surprisingly well.

Wow, time sure freezes when you don't want it to. It seemed like she's been standing there half asleep half flirting with customers for far too long. She glanced at the clock. Five minutes till 12. Finally. She handed the mixed drink to the guy in front of her. He was still talking to her about something. His girlfriend? Jeez, what the hell was he doing here then? Pathetic. This is why she never got into a serious relationship. Or why she never should have. But that's a whole different story. One that wasn't going to come up. Ever.

She excused herself from the talkative man and whispered that she's gone to one of the closest bartenders. Slowly she made her way to the change room, trying to walk in a straight line. It was surprisingly hard.

She changed out of the uniform, thankful for the comforts of loose clothes and make up remover. It was a blessing. She packed up her things, trying to stuff the high heeled boots in the duffle bad. They refused to fit.

After the struggle of Kagome vs. Boots was finally resolved (not without a few bruises to the winner, of course), she was ready to leave. She sighed as she opened the door and walked out through the screaming and hysterical people. She was pushed and bumped into, yet no one bothered to apologize. This place was too hectic. No one ever had time to stop and breathe. It was strange. No one would have thought, huh?

She pushed the large black back door open, she cool fall air hitting her face. A content smile graced her features. Fresh Air. No cheap perfume, alcohol, cologne, or burned junk food. Just air… She slowly walked out, crossing the street.

They had chosen a strange place. It was right across from a children's park, but one can't complain with the amounts of money it brings in. Her pace slowed even more when she walked over to the swings. She dropped her bag to the ground, sitting down on the swing and lightly pushing off. The air rushed by her, messing up her perfectly done up hair. She closed her eyes, and pulled on the elastics. It fell around her face like a dark waterfall, silent. It was strange there was no sound of cars, no loud music, just birds. It was peaceful. So unlike what she was used to. She liked it.

Thunder sounded somewhere, and lightning flashed. Her eyes opened lazily as the first few drops of rain fell. Then the next few, and then it came down in a down pour. She should have brought an umbrella. She didn't. And now, she was going to suffer the consequences. Which are? Looking like a wet dog. Its not as fun as it sounds.

Picking up her bag from the soon-to-be muddy ground she hurried to the bus stop. It was supposed to come in 3 minutes. She sat down on the wet bench, not caring that her pants would soak in everything. She waited for a minute, then another and another. These things were never on time. A raindrop slid down her cheek, looking more like a tear then anything. Her perfectly straightened hair was now in curls, waving down her back, lower then her waist. It was going to take a long time to get it under control now..

Just when she was about to start wrestling the knots out of her hair, two light flashed down the street, coming closer in the form of a bus. Five minutes late.

She stood up, waiting for the bus to come to a stop, and before the doors opened, she looked back. She remembered this park. She used to come here as a child. Her father brought here, for ice cream and swings. It used to be fun. He told her when she had kids, he would bring them here too. And she used to believe him.

Well, what can you do?

She was a dreamer…

By the time she got home, not only was her clothes wet, but her bag and everything she had with her. But she was finally home. She lived in an old building on the bad side of town, in a horrible neighborhood. But, it was still home. She had a small one bedroom apartment, with a balcony, which probably isn't a safe place for people anymore.

Dropping the bag by the drier she made her way to the bathroom. A hot shower would be so welcome right about now…

Her wet clothes slid into a pile on the flower and the water dripped before blasting on fully. She closed her eyes as the hot water washed over her. She grabbed the shampoo and dumped some of it in her palm, washing it through her hair. Rinsing it, she did the same with conditioner. The knots slowly worked themselves out of her hair, leaving it in a wavy waterfall down her back. Some scented soap and body wash later, she was out of the shower and in a towel, trying to find her pajamas.

She walked back to the bathroom. The room was still fogged up from the hot water, but the mirror stood clearly reflecting her. She looked at herself. A pale girl stared back at her. She was pretty short. Inky black hair surrounded her, bangs long enough to get in her eyes. Large blue eyes stared back at her. Full lips, straight nose, perfect teeth. She stared at the perfect girl in front of her. She shook her head at the mirror. This wasn't who she was! Taking the towel from her shoulders she threw it at the mirror.

…She didn't want to look like that! She wasn't perfect! She was no-where near!

People always told her she was pretty. Her friends told her she was beautiful. They said, she was the kind of girl, who on her worst day, could wear jeans and a tee, and all the guys would still worship the ground you walked on. But she didn't want it to be that way! She wanted to be normal, not a beauty queen. She wanted to work as a waitress, not a stripper. She wanted a normal life with normal friends, and may be a boyfriend, who liked her, for who she was inside. Not how large her breasts are. Or how good in bed she would be.

She collapsed on the bed, eyes filling up with tears. Any other girl, would they be happy like this? Being this? This walking perfection? So beautiful on the outside? So broken on the inside?

She turned her head to the side, looking out the open balcony door. A star streaked across the sky. Time to make a wish.

"I wish… I wish I had a way out of this… I need a way…"

The star had disappeared from her vision. She didn't feel any different, though she didn't really expect to. All her life, she has been left out by girls because of jealousy, and approached by guys because of her looks. Yet here she was, 17, all alone. Sure she had Sango, but Sango had friends! She had a boyfriend! She had a normal life!

She respected Sango, because she was better then that. She was better then looking at her, scowling, and walking away. Because she stopped, smiled and asked for her name. Because she was a friend. It was more then can be said for most people.

She sighed. It was more then could be said for anyone else.

* * *

Hey,I updated! Please review, I need to know what you think, and i'm almost done the next chapter too. I'll post it up after a few reviews.

Later.

Kira.


	3. Reality Of Life

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. The song belongs to Jesse McCartney - "Beautiful Soul"

* * *

Eyes On Me

Chapter 3: Reality Of Life.

* * *

She should be studying for exams, but even if she tried, she'd fall asleep before anything else. So, what's a girl to do when faced with boredom and bordering depression? 

She grabbed the remote from the floor and flipped on the TV. She hasn't watched it in a while. The last time Sango came over, she was watching some music channel. May be some music would help. Without looking at the screen she dropped she remote to the floor and listened to the intro of some song.

The first verse of the song spilled from the speakers and her eyes snapped open.

"I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul"

Her head spun towards the TV, so fast, it was a surprise it didn't snap. There he was. The guy in the TV. Silver hair, golden eyes, beautiful voice. Black pants hung on his waist, a white tee covered by a black one left open. A silver chain around his neck and one ear ring.

"I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me"

Her eyes widened at the lyrics. This was so beautifully honest. She fell back on the bed listening to the rest of the song. She loved this. Who was this guy? She never saw him on TV before. She looked back at the TV. The song was ending and at the corner, it read: "InuYasha – Beautiful Soul – Released 2005." No, she definitely never heard of him before.

The screen blinked to the studio after the last beats of the song faded. The host looked up with a smile and waved to the camera, then turned to the guest.

"So, InuYasha, we want to thank you for coming down today. It's wonderful to have you here. Since your hit song was played, it scored top on all radio's and music stations."

He grinned at the camera, and turned to the host. "Yeah, thanks. But you know how it is, when inspiration hits, you just follow it."

The host nodded, reading the next question of the list. "So, it's a great song. How did you come up with it? I mean, it's not that common."

The star looked down, fingers strung together. He chuckled lightly at the memory, and then cocked his head to the side, looking up a bit with a sheepish look on his face. "Actually, I wrote this song as a sort of confession. I mean, yeah, it sounds corny and stuff, but there aren't a lot of people out there, who are beautiful on the inside. There are a lot who are pretty, or beautiful, but it's not the important thing. I wrote this song after I met a bunch of girls. They were all models and all perfect and flawless. But after a conversation with a few of them, I just realized how that beauty turns into something ugly. This world today, it's controlled by power, money, greed. It's sad how no one cares about any one else. It's sad how a kid can fall, and another one would stand and laugh. It's sad how a person can feel alone in a room full of people. I've met a lot of people before. And to be honest, I wouldn't have said I enjoyed meeting 85 of them. To find a beautiful person in like finding a dollar, but to find a beautiful person on the inside, is like finding a lifetime supply of money. I know this sounds stupid, and probably offends some people, because, hey, who doesn't want money right? But most times, you can find so much more when you close your eyes to greed, and just look at the simple things. At the beautiful ones..."

The host stared at him. The room has gone quiet. Not one person made a sound. And then the applause erupted around the room. Whistles and cat calls bounced of the walls and clapping gave it a background. The star shook his head with a small smile. Yeah, they listened to what he said. But out of the whole room, may be only two understood what he meant. He looked at the camera with piercing golden eyes. Honesty shone through them. Sincerity with a background.

Kagome stared at the TV. Unmoving. She was hypnotized by his speech. The camera closed in on his face. She blinked her eyes. A lone tear trailed down her cheek. She was crying.

She understood.

The host stopped clapping still smiling ridiculously without any clue as to what the hell the speech meant and said to the camera that they are cutting on commercial break and that it was nice to talk to the star. He smiled and waved to the camera, walking out of the room as applause erupted once again.

A few girls threw their phone numbers after him, while others screamed their love confessions after him. A few roses and teddy bears flew his way, he caught one stuffed toy. Looking at it, he bends down and handed it to a little six year old girl. Her eyes widened and she squealed, grabbing the bear. Throwing one arm around the star, she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and stood up after she let go. With a small shake of his head, he disappeared from view.

She lay on her bed, eyes glazed over going over his words in her head. He just seemed so honest, it almost hurt. And at the same time, it was so beautiful.

With a shake of her head, she turned off the TV, cutting off the further prepared speech of the host. That woman didn't know anything beyond the shade of her fake hair colour.

She walked over to the corner of the room where her small computer desk sat. She connected to the internet, uploading a new song. Two minutes later, it was complete. She clicked on it, and the lyrics spilled forth. It was the same song. A smile settled on her face. Changing the features of the song to replay, she left it on as she crawled into bed, pulling the blankets over herself. The cool autumn wind blew the curtains over the balcony door, but she didn't mind. The air was clean after the rain. She fell asleep to the lullaby of the song.

* * *

Some where, in another city, InuYasha stood in his balcony, looking over the people running around trying to escape the rain. He sighed as he heard the phone ring. They never would leave him alone. So then, they could go and screw them selves, because he was not going to pick it up. The answering machine clicked on, and his manager left another useless message. He really should change his phone number. 

With another glance down, he headed back inside his hotel room. He had to get some rest. They were supposed to film a new video in some rundown neighborhood tomorrow.

That was bound to be interesting…

* * *

Hey! Next chapter done. Read and review. Thanks.

later

Kira.


	4. One Of Those Days

I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long while. As I was sure he would, my math teacher failed me, clearly becuase he is an asshole, and I am now stuck in summer school for a month. I would update in the evenings, but this last week, I've done more homework then I have this whole year. I'll try to update on the weekends, just to do something un-mathematical. Again, i'm sorry.

* * *

Eyes On Me

Chapter 4: One of those days.

The next morning came faster then it should have. She woke up to the automatic alarm beeping its annoying tune, with the background of the soft song playing since yesterday. She hit the snooze button after a few unsuccessful tries. The window leaked a few rays of sun, but it still looked much too dark outside. Just when she was about to curse the clock for going off at the wrong time, she found the excuse that saved the clock from its death. The sky was flooded with dark grayish rain clouds. The sun was barely noticeable behind the wall of colour. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

Rolling out of bed, she walked towards the shower, stubbing her toe against something on the floor. Wincing from pain and annoyance she glanced down. A few of the schools textbook were spread around the floor, from her last unsuccessful attempt to get some information in her head before exams started falling from the sky. Obviously, she was going to have to try harder next time.

The shower took longer then it usually did, since usually it was the one place where she could hide out from everything. No emails or phone calls, and definitely no people would pop up from some where and spring some news at you. It was the place where you could forget about reality and just relax under the steady beat of hot water on your skin. Of course, even that had time limits, and like real life works, if you indulge yourself too much, you pay the consequences. Consequences were never a good thing. Like if you hurry too much, you'd forget something important and get in trouble, but if you take too long and get that something, you'll be late and get in trouble anyway. See how there's no way around it?

Yeah. Life's a bitch.

She was surprised to find the clock blinking the time at her when she stumbled out of the washroom in a towel. That couldn't be the right time, could it? The clock blinked a few more times. Almost accusingly. Blink. Blink. You'll be late again. Blink. Blink. You'll get in trouble. Blink. Blink.

It's funny how much an inanimate object can anger someone with out doing anything out of the ordinary. Showing the time is what clocks are for, right? Well, this clock wasn't that lucky. The cheat pieces of plastic came apart as the weight plus impact of the throw landed against the wall. It shattered into a few dozen pieces, something red still blinking inside the broken remains of what used to be a clock.

She sighed to herself. This was the third clock this week. She'd have to buy a new one on the way home. She didn't have money to waste on buying clocks after every tantrum she had about a clock blinking the wrong way, but sometimes it just got out of control. There was nothing she could do.

….Maybe getting a dartboard would be a good idea.

She quickly walked over to her closet, scanning whatever clean clothes she had left. Laundry was top priority for the weekend. She pulled out simple black pants and a shoulder shirt. So maybe she wasn't big on clothes design, and matching deficiently wasn't her thing, but that's why most of her clothes were black, white or red. The three colours that go with everything.

She pulled it on quickly, jumping around on one foot trying to tie shoes with one hand, and hair with the other. Needless to say, it was an impossible task. Breakfast wasn't on the schedule. There was never enough time for it anyway. It may be the most important meal of the day, but it definitely had the worst timing.

The sneakers she wore didn't exactly help her look any taller like the stiletto boots in her work outfit did, but she didn't care. Her plan was to avoid heels as much as possible. Sneakers were a blessing.

Last but not least, she decided which would be better. Get in trouble for being late, or forgetting something? Maybe neither. She took the bad on the floor and shoved all the books on the floor in it. It was true that maybe she wouldn't need all of them today, but why take the risk, if you have everything, you can't forget anything right?

She shuffled out of the apartment, listing everything she might need for today in her head. As on instinct the key went into the whole, turned, came out. She tried the door. It didn't budge. Closed. The whole time she was still listing through things.

'Geography, math, history, English, science…' Yes, she had all of those textbooks in the backpack. The weight of it was almost bending her backwards. The straps of the backpack started to bite into the skin, which was bare, thanks to the shoulderless shirt she wore. She swore under her breath. Of all days…

She tried to concentrate back on the task. Getting to school on time. First period. Math. There was something in the back of her mind that was bothering her. Something she should have remembered. Okay, think back to math class. Just the usual, nothing special, and at the end of the class, he said something about next class. What were they supposed to do? Her mind went blank. Nothing popped up as a reminder. Another tired sigh escaped her lips. But oh look! Luck was finally on her side, the bus came on time and there were ten people in line to get on, just enough time for her to get on too. She speed walked towards the bus, her hand slipping in the side bad pocket, searching through the empty space. Just before the last person got on the bus, she turned and walked away. The perfect time to run out of tickets. The convenience store was across the street, so she turned towards it, hoping to maybe buy gum and get change for a ten, so she could drop the change as the bus fair. The next bus wasn't coming for another twenty minutes anyway.

The store was surprisingly full. Tons of teenagers that should have been in class stood around the store talking, laughing. All in groups, some smaller, some bigger. A few heads turned towards her as she walked in. Some nodded their heads appreciatively, some glared daggers as she made her way to the counter where the old owner, who tried to kick a few uncooperative gangs out of the store.

She smiled at the old woman. "Hello, Kaede." They were neighbors living on the floor. She used to work here before Kaede's small business dropped to a lever where she no longer could pay any workers.

Kaede turned her tired old eyes on Kagome, and smiled like only a grandmother can. "What can I do for you today, child?" Kagome looked at the gum selection and asked for the cheapest kind. She got the change she needed fro the bus fair, and left the store with a short goodbye to the old woman.

For a couple of minutes, she stood at the stop, wondering if she could still make it to school on time. But time dragged on and the bus still didn't show up. It was late again. Now she didn't have to guess. She was definitely going to be late this time.

Just when all hope was lost, and the sun peaked out from behind the clouds, the temperature climbed to a lever where you'd think it was trying to fry you 'till your skin peeled off. The bus showed from behind the small slope down the street. She almost jumped with joy, but her bag prevented her from doing so. The bus stopped beside her and the doors slid open. The old driver peered at her through thick glasses before turning back to the road. She dropped the fair and walked to the back of the bus where the air conditioner was working full blast. The bus was mostly empty with the exception of a few old people and a mother with child. She slid in the seat and looked out the window. Again, time to go over what will happen.

She'd get to school, late. She'd go to class on the third floor. She'd get in trouble. She'd hide out in the back of the room the whole class... then report to English. Great…

The time on the bus flew by, maybe because it just like those times when you don't want to go somewhere time flies to the point where you blink and you're there. Maybe it was just because she didn't want to get off the bus and go face the outside world, that definitely had something against air conditioning. Maybe it was just her. But whatever it was, the bus doors opened and she lazily stood from her seat, making her way off the bus and towards the school.

Time to face the music.

And to think all of this was because of a few extra minutes spent in the shower.

She stepped in the school, and was hit with a wave of heated, dry air. The least they could do is get some air conditioning in classes. Students can't concentrate in a bad environment. Isn't that what teachers always said? Don't listen to music when you do homework! Don't do homework while talking on the phone! Well, how about, get some air conditioning, some the only thing going through the students' mind isn't "I don't think I can breath in here."

She shook her head as she pushed the doors to the stair case open. It was an old school that desperately needed repairs. The paint was peeling and the railing was wobbly if you leaned on it. It was an accident prone zone.

Before she knew it, she was in front of her math class, hand on the knob, turning, holding breath and…

It wouldn't budge. She tried again. Nothing. The door was locked. Only then did the note on the door catch her attention. It was short and to the point.

"All students from this homeroom report to the gym immediately."

She sighed. But gym was all the way on the fifth floor!

Slowly and tiredly she slinked back towards the staircase she just came from. Now how much trouble was she going to get in for being this late?

The gym was probably the only thing that was renovated in the school. Everything else was ancient. It's a surprise it didn't fall apart yet. She walked towards the huge doors that had big red letters pained over the brown reading 'GYMNASIUM'. That just proved they had even worse colour matching skills then she did.

She opened the door to see if it was the right place. She recognized some people from her class. Goody. She sneaked in the room without making too much noise and attracting attention.

She stood to the side trying to understand what the tall teacher was talking about. None of the students seemed to notice her. But the teacher was a whole different story. Stopping abruptly in the middle of his speech he turned to her.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi, you have decided to grace us with your presence today." That send a few snickers among the student, and she bowed her head to hide her red cheeks. Now she recognized the teacher. He was the volleyball coach. He saw her play before, and demanded she join the team. When she refused, he was furious that she waste her talent, and got even more annoyed whet she informed him she had no time for extra curricular activities. When she refused to tell what was more important then volleyball, he took it as a personal offence, and ever since wouldn't cut her any slack.

"Now that you have arrived AND disturbed the rest of the class, I hope we can continue. Now, like the rest of the students remembered, we are doing CPR today, as the school board demands we educate the student better on health aid. You were reminded in your last math class to bring your gym uniform. Please go change and join us once you have."

But of course. The one thing she forgot. The gym uniform.

Well, it was just going to be one of those days.

* * *

Please review. I've made the chapter longer because of the long wait. tell me what you think. I'll try to get the next chapter out by next weekend.

Later.

Kira.


	5. Perfect Nightmares

* * *

**Eyes On Me**

Chapter 5: Perfect Nightmares.

* * *

When the bell for the next class rand, she was only too happy to clear the room. Her bag slung over her shoulder, spreading the redness more around her shoulder. She winced when someone bumped into her, causing her to loose her footing for a few seconds. You'd think she'd be a little less clumsy when wearing sneakers. She stumbled her way to next class. Geography.

The day flew by more or less at a regular pace. Study, study, study, work, work, work, next class. Regular day at Shikon High. When the last bell for the day echoed through the school, she hurriedly packed her stuff and ran for the first floor. She was supposed to meet Kouga there, the one of few people in her life who actually gave a damn. He has been her friend for a long while, and her boyfriend since a few months ago. It seemed to be working out more then she could say for her past relationships.

She headed down the hall to his locker, the usual meeting place. By the time she was there, most of the students have already cleared out of the school and headed home with friends. She walked silently down the hall, for once her shoes not making the annoying horse noise that follows you around in heels. The school sounded freakishly silent. But then she heard it. Kouga's voice he was talking to someone. Of course he didn't ditch her! He wouldn't do that! He got held up after class to talk to someone. Her smile on full blast she ran towards the voice that seemed to be moving away from her. She turned the corner and stopped dead in her tracks. He was talking to a girl. She looked slightly familiar. Bright red hair tied in two high ponytails, and her emerald green eyes focused only on the boy in front of her. They were far enough for her so she couldn't hear the dialogue. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but he seemed to be shaking the girl, trying to explain something. She was shaking her head, disagreeing. Suddenly something clicked in her head. Now she remembered the girl. She's Kouga's ex-girlfriend! She saw her in pictures in his room. They broke up because she had to move! …And now she's back. As suddenly as the realization came it left with the same breath. So what if she's back, Kouga wouldn't leave her for someone who left him without a second glance back. He was better then that, wasn't he? Wasn't he?

She looked back at the two people in front of her. Ayame. He name was Ayame. Sometimes, he murmured that name in his sleep, though she only realized it now. She seemed to be crying, her shoulders shook, her head bowed. He threw his hands in the air, clearly not knowing what else to do. Then surprising both girls, he pressed his ;lips to Ayame's.

That moment, that one second, Kagome felt her heart break. And every second longer that the two didn't separate, another piece of her heart shattered even more. Her eyes leaked tears though she didn't notice until her vision was blurred completely, the figures in front of her nothing but blobs of colour. Through her tears she smiled to her self. She learned something.

So this is what it's like to want to die?

She wiped the tears from her eyes, and turned around as noiselessly as she came, walked away. Her shoulders shook with silent sobs, but she refused to make a noise. Despite all of it, she hoped they were happy together, even if she wouldn't be. She didn't realized she cared so much about loosing Kouga to another girl, after all he was the one always saying 'I love you' to her, not the other way around. New lessons kept popping up all over the place. She now knew the meaning of "You never know what you have, until it's gone." Oh but that wasn't fair! She knew what she had! Oh how she knew! But the saying seemed to mock her, look you still lost. She stumbled her way out of the school, and shrunk back as soon as the bright sun seemed to hit her full force, blinding her sore eyes. She sniffed a few times, trying to stop the river of tears still spilling down her face, and yet they still refused to stop. She didn't know how, but she ended up on the buss going home, her head leaning against the cool glass, as tears continued to soak her shirt.

Everything around seemed to mock her saddened state by the exact opposite. Children jumped around happily, and couples walked by hand in hand. Yet no one noticed the girl sitting in the back of the buss, drowning in her own tears.

Her stop came much too soon, and she was once again in the heat of the sun, her bag seemingly intent on breaking her back in half. Her tears slowed, to the point where she could see where she was going. Somewhat anyway. She walked slowly head lowered to hide the tear streaks on her face. She could see the ground before her, but nothing else.

She went over what happened in the hall again, was it possible that she misunderstood something? May be. But then what-

Her head shot up and her train of thought crashed as someone flew into her, knocking them both to the ground. She was sprawled on the ground under someone, who seemed to be … growling? Well that was just plain strange, she was sure it wasn't a dog. The person lifted their head and Glassy blue eyes wet burning gold. The growl stopped in his throat. The two stared at each other as their thoughts carried through their heads, until a voice called "Yo! Yash! You alright? Your director would murder me if I broke your back or something." The boy seemed to come back to reality and jumped up in a fluid motion. He looked down at the girl he knocked over, who was already getting up and dragging the heavy looking bag back over her shoulders. He mumbled an apology and looked at the girl. For the first tie he noticed the tear tracks on her cheeks. Panic ripped through him. He made her cry? Did she get hurt? He walked closer to her, but couldn't smell any blood. Gathering up whatever was left of his courage, he asked. "Hey, are you alright?" She seemed startled by the question but nodded all the same.

She was so intent on getting away from there that she didn't even notice the other person was Miroku until he grabbed her arm. "Kagome?" Her head whipped up and her eyes caught his violet orbs. She nodded. Oh she was in for it now. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did you get hurt?" All she could do was shake her head no. Sure she got hurt, but that was a different kind of hurt all together. Nothing compared to what he was thinking of.

Miroku looked confused, the usually cheerful girl seemed so sad, and it was his head if Sango found out. "Kagome, what's wrong?" She seemed to hesitate for a few moments before all rational thought left her and she threw herself at Miroku, rambling off the whole story. About how Kouga broke up with Ayame and then she moved and now she's back and she found them kissing in the school hall, by that time tears seemed unstoppable as they slid down her face and into Miroku's shirt. He nodded his head and kept his arms around the shaking girl while she blubbered out the whole story. Inuyasha stood to the side, his presence momentarily forgotten as he listened to the heart broken girl. He looked at her. She seemed pretty short may be around 5'4? Long black hair rolled in waves down her small back, and tears streamed out of deep blue eyes. But there was something about her that he just hasn't seen before. This strange sense of innocence that was rarely possessed. This feeling of wanting to protect, to guard it. He looked at Miroku who moved his head one way and started steering Kagome back towards the place where they would be shooting the new video. It was Going to be one hell-of-a-day.

* * *

Hey, I'm sorry I didn't update for so long, and I know this chapter isn't so good, but I'll try to put up the next one sooner, but at least I got them To meet already, right? Now they'll be stuck together for a while. Yay! The next chapter is gonna be a bit more angsty, just as a warning, but yeah. Please review.


End file.
